The Secret
by Itilosi99
Summary: Kara is keeping something from Lena. Their relationship hangs in the balance. This secret could tear them apart. But will it? And what else is being hidden? Please let me know what you think and leave a review. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Doubts**

"I know your hiding something!" Lena screamed, her face red. Kara stood in front of her.

"I'm not, I promise." Kara replied.

"Just tell me the fucking truth. I can tell when you're lying"

"Seriously, I'm not keeping anything from you".

"Oh my god, Just tell me" Lena begged. "I you don't tell me, then our friendship is over!"

"Okay. I have been keeping something from you, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Kara replied, struggling to speak "I… I…"

"Because?"

"Because…" Kara sighed.

"Because what?" Lena cried. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you're more than just a friend to me!" Kara yelled.

"What?" Lena whispered, stunned. No response. "Wha–" she tried to repeat, interrupted by Kara grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. After a moment she softened and kissed back. Kara pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes for a full second without either of them saying anything. Then, simultaneously, they pulled each other closer and kissed again. As they kissed, their hand explored each other's bodies. While Kara massaged Lena's backside, Lena felt the others breast, her other hand tangled in Kara's blonde hair. Suddenly, she pulled away and stood back. Confused, Kara looked back, her eyebrows crinkled into a frown of confusion. Then Lena's face split into a cheeky grin, her anger forgotten. She stepped forward and brought her hand down on Kara's ass, hard. Well, hard for a human. Kara let out a yell of pain and pleasure, involuntarily.

Lena pushed Kara onto the sofa, and lifted the simple dress to her waist. She felt the others centre briefly before pulling the plain panties to the side and plunging two of her fingers deep inside. Her arm pumped, moving deeper each time. With every thrust, Kara moaned louder and louder and more and more fluid drenched Lena's fingers. Eventually, Lena looked up and met Kara's eyes. That was enough. Her whole body convulsed, her back arching and a sound that blasted through the apartment escaped her mouth. The shaking continued for a minute. When it had finished, their eyes met again and Kara let out a deep breath.

Lena woke up the next morning with no sign of Kara except for a note that read:

Thanks for a great night. Hope to see you soon.

Kara.

P.S. I can't tell you my secret but I do have my reasons. I hope you can accept that.

Lena sighed. Her fists clenched. She needed to find out what was going on. She couldn't keep going like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - My Lord**

The convoy sped along the motorway. The truck and accompanying cars were heading north. It was the middle of the night in the middle of the school term, so you would expect the road to be emptier than usual. However, the road was completely deserted. Even for this time of year, that was a surprise. They passed a sign which read 'Welcome to Scotland.' There was still no sign of anyone else. Something was wrong. At the next junction, several black cars drove onto the motorway. Two of them went either side of the truck. The other two went in front and behind of the entire convoy. They drove for a few minutes without doing anything, the only sounds coming from the engines and the tires. There were two loud cracks and the front and back members of the convoy spun out, crashing into the barriers. The tires had been shot and punctured. Another two loud cracks. The driver and passenger slumped forward. Gradually, the van slid to a halt, the four sedans parking next to it. They blew open the door at the back. There was a single chair and nothing else inside. The man sitting on it had a hood over his head and was looking around, trying to see through it, confused. "What's going on?" he yelled, "why have we stopped?"

"Maxwell Lord," one of the men spoke, "you're coming with us."

"What for? Who are you?"

"Miss Luthor wants a word."

"Max" a voice spoke from the darkness. Posh English accent. So they hadn't left the country. Lord sat on a chair underneath a spotlight, his hands zip-tied behind his back. "I can call you max, can't I. God, this setup is awful. So cliché. Turn the lights on properly. And undo his hands, he's a guest, not a prisoner."

"Yes, ma'am". Scottish. A masked man approached and cut his hands free. The lights flickered on, revealing a big, empty warehouse. The woman standing in front of him was tall, slender and had shoulder length light brown hair. Her green eyes looked through thin-framed glasses and her mouth held the shape of a cheeky grin. She held a tablet in her hand.

"My name is Amelia. You can call me Amy," She said. "I work for Lena Luthor. She couldn't be here due to the fact that she is in America and is way too busy to come here." The strange woman looked around the old room with disgust. "Besides, this place is a dump."

"What am I doing here?"

"You don't know?" Amy sighed. "Really guys, not one of you told him!? Come on‼" she exclaimed, now addressing her henchmen. "Well", she continued, "my boss is working on a special project, and she could use your help."

"What project?"

"When Lex Luthor was arrested, LexCorp was investigated." Amelia explained, "projects with questionable backgrounds were shut down. One slipped through the radar. Lena has decided to continue it. However, if it became public, it would be a disaster. Its name is Project Intercept. You most likely have no idea what that means but it doesn't matter. What you are needed for is finding a power source large enough and finding a way to intergrade it into the machine. Miss Luthor has discovered that you are in possession of a Kryptonian power source. Where is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh" she sighed. "My Lord, do you really think you have a choice?"


End file.
